


the spell you got on me (it's like magic)

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Jemma ends up slipping through the veil into another realm. She's pretty sure this is all just a prank but Daisy's just amused by all of this.





	the spell you got on me (it's like magic)

The last thing Daisy had expected was for a human to come tumbling into her home when she opened the door. She stood there – shocked and mouth gaping.

 

“What just happened?” The woman asked, pulling herself up off the ground and standing in front of Daisy with her eyes wide.

 

Daisy’s mouth snapped shut as she considered the possibilities. “You got me, usually it’s us wandering into your realm not the other way around.”

 

“Yes I’m very sorry about – did you say realm.” The woman’s head snapped upwards and it was her turn to gawk a little at Daisy. She must have then noticed the scales on Daisy’s neck because she made a surprised yelp and backed up.

 

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, you can chalk this all up to being a dream because it’s Halloween.”

 

“It’s Halloween?” That seemed to also catch the woman by surprise and she wrinkled her nose, a cute gesture that Daisy couldn’t help noticing.

 

“Well yeah. Why else would you have been able to get through the veil that separates our worlds. Humans can’t be summoned like we can.” Daisy shrugged, she dug out the phone she’d stolen two years ago while on earth and texted Joey and Elena to let them know something had come up.

 

“This is all just a joke isn’t it?” The woman demanded and crossed her arms. “I very much doubt that demons can use phones.”

 

“I prefer the term Inhuman and,” Daisy waved the phone in the air, “Magic and technology really aren’t as separated as everyone thinks they are.” She gestured back with her thumb to her table where she had her computer set up. “I actually get a great wi fi signal in here.”

 

“You must be joking.”

 

“Nope, just gotta piggyback it off the nearest access point on earth.” Daisy grinned, puffing up a little bit in pride at her technical know how in this area. She noticed then that the woman looked like pale and wobbled a bit on her feet. Daisy surged forward to catch her as she stumbled. “Hey you okay? It’s really not good for humans to go through the veil.”

 

The woman raised a hand to her forehead, “I’m fine, this is just shock of some sort.”

 

Daisy’s hand hovered around her shoulder still and she grinned cheekily when the woman looked up to catch her gaze, “Come here often?”

 

“To a fake realm?” The woman snorted, “Hardly. This is just Fitz and Trip playing some dumb trick on me for Halloween. I’ll get them back.”

 

“Trip?” Daisy paused at the name, “Antoine Triplett?”

 

“So you do know him!” The woman exclaimed. “Of course that makes sense.”

 

“Well I mean, his family is one of the guardians of the veil so we grew up together….” Daisy pulled her hand away finally to scratch her head.

 

“Please stop talking nonsense.” The woman said, groaning and rubbing at her forehead. “I’d just like to go back to my lab now.”

 

Daisy blinked, suddenly realizing who this person was. “You’re Jemma! Trip’s mentioned you.”

 

“And you are?” Jemma said coolly.

 

“Daisy.” She stuck her hand out for Jemma to shake. “Look I know you think this is all some trick but my house here is sorta living in the same space of your lab. Just on a different layer of existence.”

 

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Of course it is. And that’s not makeup.” She pointed at the scales on Daisy’s neck, the only outward sign she had of not being human.

 

“Nope.” Daisy said cheerfully and ignored that Jemma hadn’t shook her hand to grab it as she pointed at Daisy, she brought it up to her neck and pressed Jemma’s fingers against it. “See?”

 

She ran her fingers over the scales and began talking, mostly under her breath, “This could just be stage makeup, there are quite a few glues that would hold it together in place and these scales are very much like the ones found on fish.”

 

Daisy made a face, “I’m not a fish.” She argued but Jemma had plowed on to continue her rant that this could all just be a trick still. Daisy sighed, “Look, how about I come back with you and you can run whatever weird science-y tests you want to. Unless you want this all to be a dream, we can still chalk it up to that route.”

 

Jemma pulled her fingers away and frowned. “I’d like to know how Fitz and Trip pulled this off. I really will get them back for it.”

 

“Well,” Daisy swung her arm over Jemma’s shoulders. “Let’s get you back and I can even help you get that revenge.” She wiggled her fingers a little, “I’ve got a magic touch after all.”

 

She could just barely see Jemma roll her eyes, “Of course you do Daisy.” She said in a placating tone and Daisy grinned.

 

“Hey can we go trick or treating first?” Daisy asked, “I do miss candy.”

 

“I’ll buy you some candy Daisy.” Jemma sighed, “Honestly, it’s cheaper after Halloween.”

 

“So practical.” Daisy teased and led them out of her house, keeping her arm over Jemma’s shoulder.

 

It would be interesting to see Jemma’s face when she found out this was real. Daisy had a feeling Jemma wouldn’t stop until she had the scientific proof she needed. It never hurt to have some more friends in the human world though, and Daisy thought as her hip brushed Jemma’s as they walked, Jemma was attractive for a human.

 

It was a far better Halloween then she had planned.

 

* * *

 

“This can’t be real.”

 

Jemma’s fingers trailed down Daisy’s skin, the scales on her neck leading down to her belly button to cross over and continue down her legs.

 

“You can say I have great dedication.” Daisy mumbled into the pillow, sleep beginning to get to her.

 

“I will figure this out.” Jemma insisted but despite that her fingers caught Daisy’s and squeezed affectionately.

 

“Yes dear.” Daisy drawled and ignored when Jemma threw her own pillow at Daisy’s head. She tugged Jemma down to rest on top of her. “Can we get some sleep first?”

 

Jemma grumbled lightly but settled down, her fingers still clutching Daisy’s as they fell asleep.


End file.
